


Dynamite

by tropic_equator



Series: the female of the species is much more dangerous than the male [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Post-Canon, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropic_equator/pseuds/tropic_equator
Summary: It wasn't even a David versus Goliath situation anymore. It was just a slaughter waiting to happen and everyone was certain they would be seeing the corpse of a girl being dragged out of the field in a body bag.Tiny girl fought a behemoth. Everyone was expecting a bloodbath.Fem!Chuubou.





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Juumonji should be the captain after Hiruma. Change my mind.

Second Kantou Tournament for the Deimon Devilbats and they were facing the Hakushuu Dinosaurs right from the start

Everyone knew what that meant.

Chuubou versus Gaou. A tiny slip of a girl pitted against a rampaging beast who could crush a man's skull barehanded. It wasn't even a David versus Goliath situation anymore. It was just a slaughter waiting to happen and everyone was certain they would be seeing the corpse of a girl being dragged out of the field in a body bag.

"So," Juumonji-senpai casually sat down beside her the night before the game, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. "The game tomorrow. It's going to be a massacre, isn't it?"

There's just the two of them in the bleacher overlooking the dark practice football field. Everyone in school had gone home hours before and the others in the team had been dismissed after practice had ended. The captain had specifically asked Chuubou to stay back.

Chuubou looked down at her lap. "Yeah…"

She had seen the Hakushuu matches last year. Gaou had bulldozed past each opposing team's defend like a lawnmower cutting down grass, toppling down linemen that stood before him, and crushed all the opposing quarterbacks. Nobody except for Kurita-senpai could stand a chance again him, but tomorrow Kurita-senpai would not be on the field with them.

There's only Juumonji-senpai, Toganou-senpai, Kuroki-senpai, Komusubi-senpai and her to hold down Deimon's defense.

All of them were strong, but they were nowhere close to the raw power possessed by Gaou. Chuubou wasn't going to delude herself. Even with her Delta Dynamite and her progress as a player since she joined Deimon, there's a huge gap between her and Gaou.

"If you want to withdraw, here's your chance," Juumonji-senpai said, snapping her attention back to him. "We have other players who could take your place."

It's tempting. It's  _ very  _ tempting. She could sit on the bench and be safe. But she couldn't bear the thought of running away from this battle. 

Sena-senpai wouldn't run away. 

"No! I'm going to play tomorrow."

"Even if he will crush you? Even if all of your bones are going to be broken? Even if you get concussion in the middle of it and we need to call the ambulance?" 

"Yes! I will face Gaou-senpai tomorrow."

"I'm not Hiruma, I won't do anything to you if you withdraw from this game. You can still play in other games after this." Juumonji-senpai was testing her now. 

Chuubou looked at him in the eyes. "I won't run away from this battle."  _ Sena-senpai would do the same. Even if she was scared that her legs were frozen stiff, she would still choose to go against Gaou.  _

There's a feral grin on Juumonji-senpai's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's what I want to hear."

"I will do my best tomorrow, Captain." 

"That's not enough. You will show him the blue sky." 

"Wh-what?!" Her eyes widened. Bringing down that monster was impossible with her physique. 

"You heard me. Make him eat the blue sky, or the dirt. Either way. Bring him down, Chuubou."

Her captain was insane. There's no way she could do that. 

"This is crazy," she said.

"Any crazier than knocking down the world record holder for weightlifting in your debut match? I don't think so."

"But Rodchenko wasn't even on Gaou's level!" she protested. "I've played with him in the World Cup. He's a monster!"

"You still have the chance to withdraw," Juumonji-senpai reminded her.

Chuubou slumped down in her seat. "I will do my best, but I can't promise you anything other than that," she whispered.

Juumonji-senpai snorted. "What the hell is that weak-willed shit? Your best will be knocking down that monster flat on his ass." 

"I'm… I'm not…"

"Look, just focus on Gaou tomorrow, don't think anything more complicated than that. Hit him with your Delta Dynamite as hard you can. Me and the others will handle the rest."

"Right." She was still unconvinced. Hit him with her Delta Dynamite, she could do that, but bringing him down--

"Ah, fucking hell." Juumonji-senpai threw his head back and covered his face with his hand. "I'm no good at this pep talk."

"S-sorry, senpai."

"Not your fault," Juumonji-senpai sighed. "Hiruma had this way to get all of us fired up, even when the situation is hopeless, back when he was still captain. I still don't know how to do that."

"Oh." A beat of silence between them. "I've never had Hiruma-senpai as a captain, but I think you did a good job at it."

"Hiruma would've made you all fired up and shit about defeating Gaou," her captain grumbled, then let out a long suffering sigh. "It's getting late. Come on, get your stuff, I'll give you a ride home."

"Ah, it's fine, senpai. I think I can still catch the train if I got fast enough to the station." Chuubou didn't want to impose on him. 

Juumonji-senpai grimaced. "It's not safe,"  _ for a girl like you to go alone this late,  _ went unsaid, "and it's faster. You should rest more for tomorrow's game."

"Thanks, senpai."

Juumonji-senpai had a really cool bike that he parked behind the school. He only had one helmet, which he made Chuubou wear. She told him her address and he nodded as he started the engine.

They were silent the whole way to her apartment. Chuubou's too lost in thought of the game tomorrow, Juumonji-senpai's focusing on the road.

She had known that a confrontation with Gaou would happen sooner or later. Gaou had acknowledged her skills during their time together as teammates in the Youth World Cup. He had said more than once how psyched he was for another chance to duke it out with her.

Everyone had been perplexed. Gaou getting excited at the prospect of facing Agon, Kurita, Banba or Yamabushi would be understandable, but  _ Chuubou _ ? That was just a massacre, the beast feasting on his helpless prey, eating his fill before moving on to bigger, stronger target.

Chuubou was fully aware of her limitations. Without her Delta Dynamite, without her careful timing when pushing against her often bigger, stronger opponents, she had nothing to fight with. Her benchpress record was about as impressive as Sena-senpai, which was to say, not impressive at all. She couldn't even take on Juumonji-senpai one-on-one in a fair fight.

But--

_ I want to fight. I want to show him my strength. I want him to acknowledge my power like he did in America when I threw him out of the window.  _

Tomorrow's game was the first round of the Kantou Tournament. Deimon's going to the Christmas Bowl this year. They're going to win. 

She wanted to win. 

Juumonji-senpai dropped her off in front of her apartment building. Quietly, Chuubou took off her borrowed helmet and handed it back to him.

"Um, senpai."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I will face Gaou-senpai tomorrow and--and I will win against him. We will win. I can't promise a blue sky but I will surely explode tomorrow!"

"Explode, huh?" Juumonji-senpai smirked. Chuubou's face burned red.  _ Kami-sama, it's embarrassing, why did I say that? _

"You do that, Chuubou. Show him an explosion that will shock everyone in the stadium tomorrow."

"There will be a massacre tomorrow." His smirk showing a hint of savagery, like on the field when he got pumped and full of fighting spirit. Normally, Chuubou would have stepped back in fear, but now she held her ground. "But it won't be  _ us  _ who got massacred."

"Yes, senpai!"

.

.

.

Deimon vs Hakushuu. Five seconds before the game ended, the whole stadium was stunned silent before it erupted into a thunderous applause and cheers.

Tiny Nakabou “Chuubou” Akira stood before Gaou who was lying on the field, stunned as he stared up the sky. Sena-senpai ran all way to the finish line and scored their winning touchdown.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine how delighted the Ha-Ha Brothers would be when Chuubou joined Deimon? They finally got a younger sibling and I think that's beautiful. First Komusubi, now Chuubou, their family is expanding.


End file.
